officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost One
The Lost Ones are a highly mutated and devolved subrace of draenei. They have devolved further than the Broken and many have become more savage and primitive. The term can be used in two senses: to refer to all of these devolved draenei or to refer solely to the group of Lost Ones living in the Fallow Sanctuary in the Swamp of Sorrows on Azeroth. Despite having devolved, Lost Ones may still be referred as draenei. History The draenei that originated in the world of Argus moved to the world they called Draenor and began living among the races of that world. The draenei lived alongside the orcs for countless generations. However, when the orc clans of Draenor became the Horde at the behest of the Burning Legion, their blades were first whetted on the peaceful draenei tribes. Nearly the entire race was eradicated by the massacre. Soon after, the demonic energies that now seethed through Draenor began to corrupt and twist many of the surviving draenei, turning them into Broken draenei. Later, when that world exploded and crumbled into what is now known as Outland, a few managed to survive the cataclysm. However, some of them were further devolved into a more primitive stage than the Broken draenei. These draenei became the Lost Ones, and are usually shunned by the rest of the draenei. They have forsaken the Holy Light practices which they once had and have instead started to use warlock magic. They have became violent and unpredictable, even toward their own kind. However some like Kum'isha the Collector and Elder Kuruti display a clear, even advanced intelligence but they have yet to rejoin the Draenei due to believing them to have abandoned them or wish to maintain their own independence. Tribes There are several tribes of Lost Ones, both on Azeroth and Outland. The Lost Ones tribe that can be found on Azeroth is sometimes referred to simply as the "Lost Ones". When the Dark Portal was reopened into Azeroth, a small number of Broken draenei lead by Magtoor travelled through scarred by the ordeal of their world’s destruction. Called the Broken Exiles, they live in the Harborage within the Swamp of Sorrows. However, many of these Broken draenei's sanity slipped from them, accelerated by their separation from their homeworld. They devolved, sequestered themselves from outsiders, and began attacking anyone and everyone on sight. These ragged wretches now call themselves the "Lost Ones", in mourning of their former world. These Lost Ones separated from Magtoor's Broken Exiles and established a colony in the Swamp of Sorrows called the Fallow Sanctuary, though some have begun to travel beyond the Swamp’s borders in recent times. Some of these draenei Lost Ones, called Portal Seekers, continually wander around the Blasted Lands desperately seeking a means to return home. Another factor that keeps these draenei alive is revenge against the orcs who once lived among them. They will take any risk to see an orc killed. These draenei have spent lifetimes in search of just one of the Flawless Draenethyst Sphere crystals for a possibility that a rift to their homeland could be opened, only to meet horrible fates, their purpose unfulfilled. There are several Lost One tribes on Outland. There are three tribes in Zangarmarsh: the Daggerfen, Feralfen, and Umbrafen. There is also a group in Terokkar Forest, the Tuurem, and another one in Nagrand, the Windyreed. Kum'isha the Collector summons other Lost Ones after adventurers complete his tasks. Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures